The Trouble With Marriage
by MrsEdwardCullenx3x
Summary: Sequel To The One-Shot: The Trouble With Waiting. Edward and Bella struggle to deal with the stress and pressure that comes with being married. Will their love be strong enough to keep them together? AH
1. Our Life Together

Heyyy guys! I would like to thank those people who left me comments with suggestions of how I should continue this. I have decided on having a sequel to The Trouble With Waiting. It will not be a one-shot! I did receive one review that wasn't positive, but the good comments did out-weigh the bad ones! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the sequel!

(Also, I deleted my other story so I could have more time to update this story! I feel like I can give more if this is my only project! And if you haven't read The Trouble With Waiting, I don't think you will be too lost, but I think you should so you know what the problem was before.)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Title: The Trouble With Marriage

Rating: T (Just To Be Safe....)

Summary: Sequel To The One-Shot: The Trouble With Waiting. Edward and Bella struggle to deal with the stress and pressure that comes with being married. Will their love be strong enough to keep them together? AH

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm also not Summit Entertainment so I don't own the flim rights either.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

**Our Life Together**

**________________**

**Bella's Point of View**

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" My little daughter, Gianna, screamed. I turned over to the clock. It was only 7:45. Why was she up so early on a Sunday morning? I turned over to her and grabbed her little hands.

"Gigi, honey, what's the matter?" I asked her. She pointed her little finger to the empty space beside me. Where was Edward? I quickly turned back to face her.

"WHERE IS DADDY? Is he sick?" Gianna screamed. Her beautiful green eyes got every wide.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure that Daddy is in his den studying his next case. Everything is fine," I said, but I still stood up and held her hand real tight. "But if you want, we can go check." She nodded her little head, and we exited the master bedroom.

I should probably fill you in on what is happening. Five years ago, Edward and I were married, and we had a beautiful wedding that was planned by, who else, Alice. Just a year later, I gave birth is Gianna Marie Cullen on June 20th, 2009, which is also Edward's birthday. She is the most beautiful thing. She has my brown hair, but the style of it is messy like Edward's. She also has Edward's sparkling emerald eyes, but she is very stubborn, like me. After her birth, we made Seattle our permanent residence. I am a stay-at-home mom while Edward is a high-profile lawyer. He brings in a pretty steady income for the family, and I am extremely proud of him. As we approached the den, we saw Edward sitting down at his desk, writing notes down about his current case. He lit up when he saw Gianna and I standing there.

"Hello, my angels," Edward said, coming towards us. He gave Gianna a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He gave he a quick kiss.

"Daddy! Why are you up so early?" Gianna asked. Edward chuckled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Edward laughed.

"I heard footsteps, Daddy. I though someone was in my room!" Gianna said. Edward smiled and picked her up.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Gigi," Edward said as he kissed the top of her head, "And Bells, I'm sorry if I woke you. I just kept thinking about the case." I gave him a kiss on the check.

"No problem, sweetie. It was the little one that woke me up," I said as I laughed.

"How about we have spend the whole day together? We can do whatever you want," Edward said. I just stared at him.

"I thought you said you were busy with the case," I said, giving him a knowing glance.

"I haven't spent time with my girls in forever," Edward said.

"Yay! I get to spend all day with my daddy!" Gianna exclaimed, "Put me down, Daddy! I have to go change!" Edward placed her down carefully, and she ran off. Edward then put his arm around my waist.

"I have a feeling that Gigi has been spending to much time with Alice," I smiled. Edward laughed.

"Well, today it's just us," Edward said. I smiled.

"Not all day. Did you forget? We promised Alice that we would go to her dinner party," I said. Edward frowned.

"Do we have to go?" Edward pleaded. He picked me up and gave me a slow, long kiss. He almost had me, but we promised. I pulled away.

"Your charm isn't going to work on me now Mr. Cullen," I said, "And you can start of the day with making breakfast." Edward gave me another kiss.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Cullen," Edward laughed. Edward and I walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen and saw Gianna sitting at the breakfast bar. I sat down next to her.

"So, Gianna, what do you want to do today?" Edward asked our daughter. Gianna smiled big.

"Can we go shopping?! Please, Daddy!" Gianna exclaimed.

"Gianna! You just went shopping with Aunt Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we just went to little shops here. I want to go to Port Angeles where they have bigger stores," Gianna said. I smiled at Edward.

"I told you she was becoming a mini version of Alice," I said. Edward smiled.

"I guess I could handle one shopping trip, Gigi. As long as it's okay with your mother," Edward said, looking at me.

"We all could use new clothes to wear to Alice's dinner party," I said. Gianna smile went wide for the second time today.

"Bella, isn't her dinner party at her house?" Edward asked as he flipped some pancakes. I shook my head.

"It's a black-tie event, sweetheart. She announcing that she is going to be the editor of Teen Vogue," I said. Edward's jaw dropped.

"Teen Vogue? Alice has wanted that since she was 10!" Edward laughed as he placed pancakes on 3 plates.

"I am going too, Mommy?" Gianna asked.

"Of course, Gigi! You are Aunt Alice's favorite niece," Edward said, "She wants you to go." Edward then gave her a kiss on the forehead. We each grabbed a plate, and Edward sat down next to me.

"Bella, love, am I going to have to wear a tux?" Edward asked, frowning. I laughed. I knew Edward hated when he had to wear a tux.

"I'm not to sure, but I would say yes. I'd call Jasper or Emmett and see what they are wearing. Alice told Rosalie and myself that we needed to wear longer dresses," I said as I smiled, "Rosalie was mad that she couldn't wear her new cocktail dress."

"I'm sure Emmett was too," Edward said, taking a bit of his breakfast food. After a few minutes, each of us were finished. Edward checked his new watch and told us that is was time to get start getting ready so we would have enough time to get everything done. We told Gianna to wait downstairs while we got ready. At about 9 o'clock, we procedded out of our large home and started to drive to Port Angeles.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I bet no one was expecting for me to take a time jump and make them have a daughter. I thought it would have an odd twist on the story.

I know this chapter was this chapter was kind of lovey-dovey, but there will be drama at about the third chapter.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try to update later today because I'm going to out tomorrow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

Julie

(Also, I just wanted to give a shout out to my cousin, Gianna, because I used her name in my story.)


	2. Shopping With Rosalie and Alice

Heyy Guys! I am so sorry that I have not updated! My Internet was down all week, so I was able to type up a few chapters, but I couldn't post them! I was so mad because I couldn't post chapters and see if some of my favorite stories were updated! Luckily, I have the next couple of chapters written, so I will be posting a lot more! Anyways, I hope you all have a great New Year, and enjoy the next chapter!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I'm still not Stephanie Meyer (Unfortunately).

_____________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

**Shopping With Rosalie and Alice**

**___________________________**

**Bella's Point of View**

When Gianna, Edward, and I reached the Port Angeles Mall, we saw a yellow Porshe parked right at the front of the parking lot. While Edward parked our Volvo, I took out my cell phone and called Alice. Someone answered on the first ring.

"Hello!" Alice exclaimed. I recognized the happiness in her voice right away. Alice's voice was so unique, I always knew it was her.

"Hey Alice! Where are you?" I asked the bubbly pixie.

"At the Port Angeles Mall. Rosalie and I decided to buy our dresses at the Neiman Marcus that just opened here," Alice chripped into the phone. I was suddenly confused.

"Why would a luxury department store open a store in such a small town?" I asked. I then heard Rosalie's beautiful voice. I must have been on speaker phone.

"Because Alice bribed them with 10 pages of ad space in her first issue of Teen Vogue," Rosalie laughed. This made me laugh as well. That was a total Alice thing to do.

"Anyways, I'm at the same exact mall with Edward and Gianna. Do you want me to meet you there?" I said. Alice squealed. Oh God. What did I just get Gianna and I into? A day of shopping and pampering with Alice Whitlock and Rosalie Hale-Cullen. I said bye and hung up. Edward found a spot right by Alice, and he took the keys out of the slot.

"Edward, I just my daughter and myself a day of makeovers!" I sighed. Gianna seemed pretty happy though. She clapped her little hands together and cheered.

"Great. What am I going to do all day?" Edward asked. I laughed, and I pointed to a over-sized jeep located at the back of the lot. "Trust me. I think you will have company." I grabbed my over-priced designer bag that Alice had got me, and all three of us left the car. Edward and I walked together, our hands intertwined, while Gianna just skipped along. A sign told us which way it was to Neiman Marcus and we reached within a few minutes. We saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all near the front, waiting for us. Gianna ran up to Alice and gave her a huge hug, which Alice gladly returned. I hugged Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper while Edward gave Rosalie a hug and did some odd handshake with Emmett and Jasper. Edward and I then gave Alice a hug.

"Aunt Alice, do I really get to come to your fancy party?" Gianna asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course, Gigi! That is why we are going to the kid section first!" Alice exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I don't think she needs to wear something real expensive. Maybe we can go to a simpler store like Hanna Andersson," I suggested. Rosalie and Alice shook their heads.

"Come on, Bella. She needs to look adorable. I want to show off my little niece!" Alice said, giving me a pout. No, not the pout.....

"Fine, Alice. I guess there is now way out of this one," I said. She squealed and jumped up and down. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Now, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Alice and I bought each of you a tux at Lux Tux, which is right at the mall. After that, Jasper will take home Alice's Porshe, and Edward and Emmett will bring the Jeep home. Us girls will take the Volvo home, so Edward give your wife the keys," Rosalie explained. Wow, she thought of plans fast. Everyone nodded and left in their separate directions except for Edward and me.

"So much for togetherness," Edward smiled. He handed me the keys to the Volvo. He gave me a long, deep kiss which I returned. Before we knew it, we were full on making out in Neiman Marcus, of all places. I pulled away and smiled at my husband.

"Edward, I have to go. I love you," I smiled. He let go of my hands and smiled back.

"I love you, My Bella," Edward said. Then, we finally parted our separate ways.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I reached the Neiman Marcus kids section, I saw Gianna in an adorable dress with polka dots. She was also wearing black tights and the cutest black shoes. She looked adorable.

"Oh, Alice. She looks so cute," I smiled, "How much is this going to cost me?" Rosalie laughed.

"Well, the 3.1 Phillip Lim dress is $225, the Prada shoes are $250, and the tights are just $20. So that comes out to $495 without tax," Alice smiled. I think Rosalie was waiting for me to blow up. I smiled at Gianna and pulled Alice over to the side.

"Alice! $495! Alice, she is _4 years old_!" I exclaimed. Alice just smiled.

"Bella, if you think that is expensive, just wait until you see your dress!" Alice squealed. I didn't even want to know what she picked out.

"I guess I'll buy it, but the next time you have an event, I'm picking out the store and the dress for my daughter," I said sternly. Alice rolled her brown eyes. We then went back to Rosalie and Gianna.

"Gigi, go change, and the I will buy the outfit," I said, barely moving my lips. Gianna nodded her little head and walked back to the dressing room.

"Alice, she is turning into your carbon copy. All she thinks about is shopping and fashion," I said. Alice and Rosalie both smiled.

"What can I say, Bella? I've trained her well!" Alice exclaimed. Gianna then walked out of the dressing room with the outfit in her hands. I grabbed the outfit and proceeded to the cashier. The total of the outfit came out to $510.76. I handed over my credit card reluctantly. I don't really how Edward was going to react to this Alice buy. When the the outfit was finally paid for, I grabbed the bag and went back my Gianna, Rosalie, and Alice.

"Ready to see what I've picked out for my two best friends?" Alice asked. Rosalie laughed.

"I've been waiting since you said that they were beautiful!" Rosalie exclaimed. Alice smiled and turned towards me.

"How about you, Bella?" Alice asked. I glared at her.

"Alice, you better have not picked out something outrageously expensive," I said. Alice laughed.

"You've known me long enough, Bella," Alice said, "I didn't pick it out if it's not over-priced." I rolled my eyes, picked up my shopping bag, and proceeded to the gown section with my girls. We were greeted by a friendly face.

"Mrs. Whitlock! Thank you so much for choosing us to supply dresses for you and your friends," the woman said, "My name is Ashley Newton, and I am in charge of the gown section." Rosalie raised her eyebrow.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Mike Newton, would you?" Rosalie asked, her face full of question. I laughed. When we were at Forks High School, Mike Newton was this creepy guy that always tried to hit on Alice, Rosalie and myself.

"Yes. Mike Newton is my husband. We were married last April," Ashley said, "Do you know him, Mrs. Cullen?" Alice and I then started to crack up.

"Well, yes. Alice, Bella and I attended Forks High School with him," Rosalie laughed, "Anyways, I am dying to see my dress! May we see them, Ashley?" Ashley nodded and went to retrieve the dresses. We all then began to crack up. Gianna looked confused.

"Mommy, what's so funny?" Gianna asked. I picked her up gently.

"Sweetheart, it is always funny when you hear about an old friend," I smiled. Gianna still looked confused, but she dropped it there. Ashley then came out with 3 dress bags.

"Rosalie, why don't you try on yours first?" Alice asked. Rosalie beamed.

"I thought you would never ask!" Rosalie exclaimed. She walked up to Ashley.

"Ashley, she has the Zac Posen," Alice smiled. Rosalie beamed again, and I knew why. Zac Posen was Rosalie's all-time favorite designer. Rosalie grabbed her dress and ran to the dressing room. After just a few minutes, we saw the beautiful Rosalie. The dress fit her perfectly. It was a ruffled turquoise gown. It had a V neckline and a cross in the back. Under the empire waist, the ruffles began. The continued until you reached the end of the gown. The train was the perfect length. Rosalie was smiling so brightly. She really must have loved this dress.

"Auntie Rose! You look so pretty!" Gianna said. Rosalie bent down carefully and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I have to agree, Rose," I smiled as I turned to Alice, "You did good Alice." Alice laughed.

"Don't I always?" Alice asked as she gave Rosalie a hug, "Okay, Bells. It's your turn now." Gianna smiled.

"Yay! It's Mommy's turn!" Gianna exclaimed, "You are going to look so pretty!" I walked to Ashley, and she handed me a dress. I went towards the dressing room and entered. I carefully took off my normal clothes and put on a beautiful pink gown. It had a v-neck and an empire waist. The bottom had a gathered skirt, and the back was plain, exactly how I liked it. I knew it must have cost a fortune, but I love the dress to much to care. I then stepped out of the dressing room. Rosalie and Alice gasped when they saw me. Gianna jumped up and down.

"Bella, that dress is you. The coral color really matches your creamy skin!" Alice exclaimed.

"Isn't this pink?" I asked. Alice laughed.

"Coral is a completely different color, Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Mommy, wait until Daddy sees you!" Gianna exclaimed. I blushed. Wow, even my own daughter could make me blush.

"Carlolina Herrera makes great dresses for women that have figures like Bella," Alice smiled.

"Okay, I had my time to shine," I said, getting sick of the attention all ready, "Alice, why don't you don't try on your dress?" Alice squealed. She grabbed her dress from Ashley and ran to the dressing room. Just moments later, Alice came out looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a white Valentino ruffled gown. It looked like it cost a million bucks. The dress fit Alice's small body perfectly. The white looked great with Alice's inky black hair. Unlike the rest of of our dresses, her empire waist looked more like a belt. The back also had a deep neckline.

"God, Alice. You look beautiful," I said, "Jasper is going to die when he sees you." Alice laughed. One thing I loved about Alice was that she never looked embarrassed by anything. She was always perfectly content.

"She's right, Alice," Rosalie sighed, "You look like a million bucks."

"Well, thanks for your help, Ashley. We will go change now," Alice smiled. Ashley smiled back.

"Very well, Mrs. Whitlock. Also, the check from Teen Vogue just came, so you don't even have to worry about the payment," Ashley said. I gasped. Teen Vogue paid for _my _dress? I couldn't believe it. Ashley smiled at us, and then she left. Rosalie, Alice and I looked at ourselves in the mirror, and we posed.

"You look very pretty, girls!" Gianna laughed. Alice, Rosalie and I then took off the dresses, put on our other clothes, put the dresses in the bags, and left the store.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it didn't have to many Edward and Bella moments, but this chapter was somewhat an important part of the next one. The links to the dresses are in my profile right now, so if you would like to see the dresses for yourself, you can do so. Also, here is a list character ages. This might clear a few things up.

Bella and Edward- 27 Years Old

Rosalie- 28 Years Old

Emmett- 29 Years Old

Jasper- 26 Years Old

Alice- 25 Years Old

Gianna- 4 Years Old

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please R&R!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox,

Julie


	3. Author's Note: Lack Of Updates

**Heyyy Guys......**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! I feel terrible. I've just been so busy. I have been studying for my AP Exams/Finals, and I have been tutoring freshman. I have wanted to update, but I just couldn't find the time. I hope some of readers understand. But now my exams are over so I'm going to start giving for regular updates. I'm hoping to have about 2 chapters up a week. **

**Anyways, if you are still interested in this story, please read because I still have tons of ideas in my head for it!**

**BTW: I just posted the new chapter! **

**Again, I'm sooooo sorry!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox,**

**Julie**


	4. Preparations

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

**Bella's Point of View**

Alice, Rosalie, Gianna, and I spent the rest of the day getting pampered at a local salon. I thought Alice was crazy by letting Gianna get a manicure and pedicure, but I let it go. There was no use of fighting with Alice. After all of us had gotten manicures, pedicures, facials, and massages, Alice announced that it was time to get our hair styled and our makeup put on. Gianna and I sat down at two chairs near the end of the long line of hair stations. A stylist named Nicole soon came over to us.

"Your daughter is adorable," Nicole gushed. I just smiled. I got that line a lot.

"Thank you. She looks just like her daddy," I smiled.

"Who is going first?" Nicole asked. I quickly pointed to Gianna.

"Do I get to look pretty, Mommy?" Gianna asked me, smiling brightly. She always loved getting dressed up.

"Yep!" I exclaimed. She clapped her little hands. I picked Gianna up and brought her to the station where you get your washed. Gianna sat down the chair and leaned back. Nicole was being very careful while she washed Gianna's brown hair. She used a very light amount of shampoo and conditioner. She finished in about ten minutes. I picked Gianna up and placed her back on the other chair. Nicole towel dried her hair and turned to me.

"What style do you want for her?" Nicole asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing to old. It has to be very youthful. She is only four," I said. Nicole nodded and said she had a great style in mind. She straightened Gianna's wavy hair and left a small curl at the ends. She then pulled all of her hair together in side ponytail. She put in some hair spray and turned the chair around for me to see fully. Gianna was smiling extremely wide.

"Do think that Daddy is going say that I look pretty?" Gianna asked, opening her arms, indicating that she wanted to be picked. I carefully picked her up.

"Of course! He is going to say your beautiful, Gigi!" I said as Gianna giggled.

"Okay, Mommy Dearest! It's your turn!" Nicole exclaimed. I put Gianna down and took a seat in the washing station. Gianna watched carefully as Nicole scrubbed various hair products into my hair. My washing took a little longer than Gianna's, but Gianna just stared at me. After I was done, Nicole towel dried my hair as well. She curled my hair and put the hair into a messy but beautiful bun. She put some more product and announced me done. Gianna beamed.

"Mommy! You look so pretty! Daddy is going to die!" Gianna exclaimed. I smiled. I grabbed her hand, and we went by Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie looked even more beautiful than usual. Her normally wavy hair was perfectly straight and in a perfect up do. Alice looked exceptionally beautiful. Her hair was in a normal Alice style, but she had added some dark brown highlights in her pitch black hair.

"Oh, Gigi! You look so pretty! You are the best looking four year old that ever existed!" Alice gushed. She picked Gianna up and smiled at me.

"If my brother has any common sense, he will never leave your side," Alice smiled. I blushed.

"Enough with all this gushy stuff! Time for makeup!" Rosalie exclaimed. Alice escorted us to the makeup area, and each of us had our own station, including Gianna. Okay, this was going a little far.

"Alice!" I hissed. Alice rushed over. "You have officially gone crazy! First the manicure and pedicure, now makeup?" Alice smiled sheepishly.

"I love to pamper my beautiful little niece," Alice smiled.

"I know you do, Alice," I sighed, "I think the whole world knows that." Alice laughed, and we took our seats. A peite woman came by us.

"Hello, ladies. I'm Trace. I will be doing us of you guys' faces today. Now which one of you is Gianna?" Trace said as she scanned the area.

"Me! I'm Gianna!" Gianna exclaimed, "But you can call me Gigi!" Trace smiled.

"You are too adorable," Trace laughed, "Which one of these lovely women is your mommy?" Gianna pointed at me and giggled.

"She's my mommy! Isn't she pretty?" Gianna said as Trace nodded, "Her name is Isabella Cullen, but you can call her Bella. My daddy calls her Love." I blushed. Gianna had the mouth of her Aunt Alice, that was for sure.

"Oh, Gigi. I'm sure Trace doesn't care about my life story," I said sweetly. Gianna shrugged.

"Well, Gigi, what kind of makeup do you want?" Trace asked.

"I want all kinds of products!" Gianna laughed, pointing to the table full of makeup. Trace turned to me for the exact instructions.

"A light shade of blush and some clear lip gloss is good for her," I stated. Trace nodded. She grabbed some light pink blush and carefully applied to Gianna's cheeks. Trace then grabbed a small tube of sparkly lip gloss. She knew Gianna well already. Gianna loved everything with sparkles. Gianna pursed her lips as Trace applied the lip gloss. Gianna smiled once she was finished.

"I look so pretty!" Gianna giggled, "Don't I Auntie Rosie?" Gianna ran up to Rosalie, and Rose placed her on her lap. I always let Rosalie and Gianna have there own little moments because Rosalie loved children to death, and I knew she and Emmett were trying. Trust me, when you are a parent you need all the practice you can get.

"You are the most beautiful and precious thing in the world, Gi," Rosalie gushed. Gianna smiled as she put her head on Rosalie's chest.

"Auntie Rose, am I going to be a big cousin soon?" Gianna asked. I blushed. Gianna was always so blunt.

"It's alright, Bells," Rosalie said as she leaned into Gianna's ear, "I hope so, Gigi." Trace smiled and turned to me.

"Okay, Bella. I've seen your dress. I'm going to try to coordinate the color of it with your makeup," Trace explained.

"Sounds good to me," I said as Trace started. She grabbed a coral pink blush and eyeshadow. It took her about five minutes to apply those two products. She grabbed some brown waterproof eyeliner and mascara. After she did that work, my eyes seemed to pop. Trace really did know her stuff. Then, she grabbed some coral lipstick and clear lip gloss. She carefully applied it so it looked perfect. Once I was done, she spun me around. Alice gasped.

"Oh my god, Bella. This look is perfect. Edward is going freak," Alice said as I smiled. I hoped he would.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's Point of View**

I smiled when I saw our family Volvo pull up into the driveway. I knew it was Bella and Gianna. My two angels. Emmett and Jasper had just left the house, and in the meantime, I put on my new Armani tux. I couldn't wait to see what Alice had done to Bella. I knew Bella hated when Alice got to play Bella Barbie or when she had someone else do it. But I always enjoyed the results. I sat down on the couch as I waited for Bella and Gianna to come through the door. I heard the door open, and I heard Gianna talking loudly to Bella. I saw Bella remove her and Gianna's coats and place them in the closet.

"Edward? Baby, we're home!" Bella exclaimed. Then, I saw Bella and Gianna walk into the room. I was speechless when I saw Bella. Her body looked amazing in her gown. Her face and hair made her look better than most models. And Gianna looked as cute as a button. Alice had really out done herself this time.

"Do I look that bad?" Bella chuckled. I stood up and shook my head.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman on this planet," I said, planting a kiss on her full lips.

"What about me, Daddy?" Gianna asked. I carefully picked her up.

"Gianna, you are the prettiest little girl in that ever existed," I smiled. Gianna clapped her little hands in my face. She placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"I'm going to call Grandma Esme and tell her how pretty I look," Gianna said. She ran off pretty quickly.

"Love, you look amazing," I said as I kissed her wedding ring.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Bella chuckled, "Did Alice pick out your tux?"

"She picked out all of our clothes, Love," I said as I kissed her.

"Edward, Alice just wants to make sure that we look presentable at her big party," Bella smiled, "Think about it, Edward. Now you can scare off any guy that tries to look at me tonight."

"Lucky me," I laughed, "I guess that what happens when you have a beautiful wife. I mean, Bella, you were even beautiful when you were pregnant."

"Edward! I was not! I looked like a whale!" Bella exclaimed. I pulled her into a deep kiss which she gladly returned. I grabbed her hand.

"Whatever you say, Love," I said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I wanted to make Alice's gala in this chapter, but I decided to keep the E&B fluff going for a little while longer. I hope you liked the chapter! I'm pretty happy with it. **

**My first reviewer gets a preview of the next chapter!**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxox,**

**Julie**

**Next Chapter: Alice's Gala (Should Be Up Tuesday or Wednesday)**


End file.
